


Emergence

by Terrara



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Fluff, Other, Self-Indulgent, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrara/pseuds/Terrara
Summary: Seliph is summoned to Askr, only to be told that he will be merged with other versions of himself.When he is merged, he must process and go through the memories of those who came before him, seeing their time in Askr, as well as seeing how the summoner had changed during their memories together...Just a self-indulgent story thing about how I changed my opinions on Seliph told through writing





	Emergence

To open one’s eyes and see someplace entirely new, that was what happened to those summoned.

It was what happened to Seliph.

There was a smoke that surrounded him, making him close his eyes.

Once he opened them, the world was new.

He stood upon grey stone, a blue sky above him and strangers around him.

There was a young man with short, blue hair, a darker shade than his own, that ended in golden tips. His gaze was warm and there was a small smile in his face as he nodded to him.

Near him was a blonde woman, nearly bouncing in place as she looked at him with excitement in her eyes.

Between them there was a person, their form covered by the hooded cloak they wore.

They did not look up at him, their covered face staying towards the ground.

It made him feel uneasy, yet he tried to ignore the feeling in favor of introducing himself as a part of him bade him to do.

“I am Seliph, a son pledged to fulfilling the wish my father made as he died a bitter death—to battle darkness.”

The cloaked figure nodded, silent as they turned and began to walk away, a small hand slipping out of their sleeve as they gave a small gesture to follow.

He obeyed, the two others falling in line behind him as he walked down the stone steps behind the other.

As they walked down, he could see that they had been upon an altar, a tall structure that seemed to be surrounded by forest, the only thing interrupting the sea of trees was the castle in the distance.

At the end of the stairs was a dirt path, leading through the trees.

He walked along, the sunlight filtering through the leaves to make moving shadows upon the ground.

As he watched them sway and shift, the woman with blonde hair came up beside him, bent over slightly so that she could look up at him.

“Hi, Seliph!”

She waved energetically, and he could not help smiling and waving back.

“Hello.”

She seemed to wait for something, but he did not what, and eventually she spoke once more as if realizing.

“Oh yeah, I’m Sharena!”

She straightened back up, laughing as she did so.

“You’ve been here so many times, it’s hard to remember you don’t always know me.”

“...I’ve been here before?”

Sharena gasped, covering her mouth.

“I just keep getting ahead of myself! Usually they explain, but they’re kind of in a rush today, though I could understand why.”

She lightly patted her cheeks, her gaze narrowing.

“I’m doing it again. Okay, first things first, this is Askr, me and Alfonse,” she pointed behind her, “are the prince and princess and over there is the summoner. They bring heroes like you here to help us to fight and protect our home! Unfortunately, who they summon is random, but I like to think that everyone they summon is a friend just waiting to be made!”

Her expression grew dark for a moment and she glanced away.

“Well, almost all of them anyway.”

When she looked back up her smile was back, as bright as before.

“Oh, but you’re always a friend, though! There are many of you that have been summoned, from different paths that your world can take that have become different timelines.”

Seliph nodded, understanding. He couldn’t help wondering just how different he might be from the others, if they might be stronger or more courageous, but he put the depressing thoughts aside.

“Will I be able to meet them all?”

Sharena’s face scrunched up in thought.

“In a way, yes and no. The summoner has a ritual they use to make heroes become one in order to gain more power. For heroes who are of similar enough worlds and rank, their physical forms merge together so that they become someone who is stronger.”

As she spoke, Sharena brought her hands together, her fingers entwining together.

Seliph’s expression fell, his hand curling upon his chest.

“Is that what will happen to me? I’m going to just… disappear?”

His voice was quiet, his thoughts filled of what was left undone within his own world.

Sharena quickly shook her heard, her arms crossing.

“No, no, you don’t disappear, you just... become one with another you? I admit I don’t know how well it works, but I do know that no one ever seems to feel pain and when it’s done the heroes always seem surprised about how easy it was, at least the first one.”

As the trees around them ended and they came upon the castle gate, she suddenly grew excited once more.

“That’s actually part of why you being here is so special! The most heroes that can be merged together in such a way is ten, and you’re lucky number ten! Well, the tenth of the ones that weren’t returned, but details schmetails,” she said, waving her hand in a dismissive gesture.

“Now, you’ll get to be suuuper strong, and it will happen quickly!”

Seliph liked the idea of that some, of becoming stronger, but he was still unsure about losing himself. Perhaps losing himself may be a good thing. What point would there be in him being around if there were stronger versions of himself around?

If he was gone, he would not have to worry about bothering others or failing their expectations…

They passed through the gate and the grounds beyond, and into the castle. As they passed through the halls, there were many who passed by them, some of them Seliph could recognize.  
As they turned a corner, further down he saw long, light lavender hair for a moment, and his heart nearly stopped.

He paused, wondering if he could dare believe it to be who he thought it was.

Apparently, he had stopped for too long, for the summoner turned around, gesturing with their head to keep going.

“I’m sorry,” he said, quickly following them once more. 

Soon enough, they stopped before a door, strange markings etched on its outside. The summoner pulled it open, revealing a small room that held little beyond two circles of runes.

Within one was… him. 

It was another of himself, one who had a smile on his face as the summoner and he entered, his pose more relaxed than he thought he himself had ever been.

The other of himself nodded to him, his smile growing.

“Don’t worry, this is not as bad as it might have sounded like it is.”

He nodded back, though his hand remained clenched, until he felt a cool touch and he looked to see the summoner holding it with both of their own hands.

“...When you merge, you’ll go through the memories of all the others who were merged before you. You have the best strengths of those so far, at least that I know of, so you’ll be the one staying as the rest merge into you.”

He wasn’t sure if it was relief he felt or disappointment, but whatever it may be, he tried to push it down so that he could nod. However he may feel, he did not wish to waste anymore time than he had already done.

He stepped into the empty circle as the summoner’s quiet voice continued.

“It may feel strange at first, but the sensation will disappear quickly. After that, the memories of the others will start to go through your mind, in the order that they had been merged. They might be long and connected, or they might be random parts, it seems to change or each one.”

Their hand sunk into the deep pocket on their coat for a moment before they pulled out some small and black, the side facing him glowing.

He saw blue and white, but he could not get a good view before it was faced towards the one holding it.

They swiped across it and tapped a few times before they looked back up, though the shadow of the hood still covered much of their face.

“Are you ready?”

Seliph nodded and he saw the other one of himself do the same.

“Okay.”

The summoner tapped the screen once more, and suddenly the circles on the ground began to glow, moving around them.

He closed his eyes for barely a moment, the smallest of blinks, but when he opened them once more, there was no one in the other circle, there was no one else in the room except the summoner and himself.

He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, he fell to the floor, collapsing beneath the weight of the thoughts and new memories.

His vision began to swirl and his senses were dulled, barely able to focus on the summoner as they kneeled before him, a hand gently touching his head.

He could see their mouth moving, and he tried his best to listen.

“It may seem overwhelming, but you just need to sit back and let the memories come on their own, one by one. And once you finish...once you see them all it will be your choice on what you do after that.”

The touch of their hand was gone, and he felt a sense of loss, but soon enough that gone too.

He sat back against the wall, closing his eyes as the door opened and closed, leaving him alone with the memories that started to overtake his mind.


End file.
